


shotgun

by EMorrowluvWordz



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMorrowluvWordz/pseuds/EMorrowluvWordz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese has hid his true nature for most of his life. It’s been his constant invisible passenger, always silent but present. It waits patiently for the perfect opportunity. This new number just might be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smother

**Author's Note:**

> *** AUTHOR NOTE! Hi y'all! This will be my first POI/CAREESE fanfic! YAY! I'm a ride or die Careese shipper, love them. This short tale will be AU. Reese in this will be more than just an ex CIA goon. So if you don't care for a supernatural tint in your POI fics then might not be the one for you. But I hope that you will still give it a chance. I was debating on holding onto this prologue till later but decided to post it before this sinus headache knock me out for the night. Well, hope you enjoy this snippet and don't fret Zoe is only in this chapter and more is coming soon. Sorry for the short chapter, they will be longer after this. Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy it! ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of POI, just borrowing it. Now if I did, Carter would still be living and loving up on Reese, but then we wouldn't have Cookie Lyons...and I absolutely love her. Oh well, your lost NOLAN! Ya bastard!

**Smother**

It wasn’t like before.

 

The last time he was with her wasn’t such a chore. An effort to act like he was somewhat interested. His body still had urges like any other Red-Blooded man. And being able to satisfy them between the soft willing thighs of a beautiful blonde should be enough.

 

But it wasn’t. Not anymore.

 

Normally Zoe was the aggressor, her alpha nature usually unfettered by her other lovers, but HE was different and after their first night – her assuming the once belittling role became almost second nature. That skeleton she kept close to breast.

 

_He walked behind her bent-over form. Skirt pulled up over her slim hips. Legs spread, showing her readiness for him. Arms folded behind her arched back as always. Months of doing this, she knew the drill - compliance equals pleasure._

 

_His first entry was always brutal…borderline scary._

Zoe quickly came to understand he had dark corners of his desires that tend to bleed into the forefront whenever a difficult case touched an almost forgotten part of him. Especially when the outcome didn’t turn out in his favor or when his company for that case was the beautiful detective.

 

She knew that her role was simple and to wish for more would only lead to disappointment.

 

He left Zoe’s room without as much as a goodbye kiss. They rarely perform those types of formalities. He fucked like a caged animal. She came. He came. And that’s all the visit was for. Just a convenient distraction till what he really craved came into his sights. His beautiful little pet with supple brown skin and expressive doe eyes.

 

No calls from Finch tonight. He was glad, it would give him the needed and undisturbed time to watch her.

 

The unassuming street warrior behind a badge, Joss Carter. Unbeknownst to her, she has successfully worked her way underneath his skin. The beautiful detective somehow crept past his iron-clad defenses. A mighty feat. After Jessica…John thought he couldn’t crave someone beyond the normal itch of having release inside a warm random body. The protective wall that kept the darkness from seeking something pure to infect or invade was easier to maintain with Jessica. Back then, he was stable. More human.

 

Joss made that darkness want.

She brought out this base animalistic reaction whenever she was near.

He wanted to claim.

He wanted to mark her.

He wanted to devour her whole.

 

Would she scamper off like a terrified tender fleshed doe, he wondered? It was a question that haunted his thoughts.

    

The hunger, a monster all on its own ranted behind the protective wall. Its sharp claws chipping away more and more. Each encounter with the lavender scented siren gave his hunger more incentive to fight more, to dig harder. She couldn't possibly know what was in her company every time they did a stakeout. Or who was watching over her and her son as they slept. The suit... an appropriate visage to hide the impatient passenger within its expertly tailored confines.


	2. poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***the long awaited next chapter.***  
> ***thanks for your patience.***

 

**poison**

 

_He wasn't John...and that was a good thing._

_He was safe...which was also a good thing._

 

_A safe thing. A boring thing. A normal thing._

 

That mantra replayed between her ears the whole night. Joss gave her all, mustering up the energy to look and act like she was into her date. And really there wasn't any reason why she shouldn't be into Jacob Prentiss. He was successful, educated and handsome and had perfect teeth. Their skin tones matched and she knew that underneath the expensive suit was a nice athletic build, that on any other day would have her sweating. She found out that little tidbit while jogging one morning – no shirt just gym shorts, nikes and a dazzling smile. That sight alone didn't cause any more beads of sweat to appear that day.

 

She chuckled dryly into her 3rd glass of pinot and asked herself- “Why am I not sweating?”

 

Sometimes she chose to play dumb.

 

The little devil on her right shoulder giggled in her ear with mischievous glee. _“I know why silly, silly girl.”_

 

She quickly put down the half empty glass when the answer manifested in her thoughts and slowly turned its head to give her a grin that would make lions pass off as kittens. Slate blue eyes bored into her being with the intent of claiming.

 

Now, she was sweating.

 

This is why after a month of friendly phone calls and random lunch dates and a couple of evening suppers at some of the elite spots in the city there was that pesky something keeping her crossing over the invisible platonic line in the sand.

 

_Him._

 

She also couldn’t put her finger on why she suspected he was really more than an ex CIA goon. To her there was something dangerously primal about him. An almost otherwordly aura that should make her wary to even be in the same vicinity as him, but instead it took all of her willpower and training to not preen and purr whenever he was in touching distance of her. Joss hated to admit that she came real close a few times. It was almost embarrassing the lengths she has to go to mentally prepare herself everyday just in case she saw him.

 

Joss couldn’t stop comparing the men she met to _Him_ and she knew for a fact no realistic future come from the elusive and mysterious Man in the Suit. The detective preferred not to think about the many nights alone in her room she would cry out his name while giving herself pleasure. She needed stability in her life in order to function. Taylor depended on her being stable.

 

She felt trapped within a prison of her own design. All she wanted was just one touch, but she knew it would be like poison to her system...an addictive, slow killing poison. The detective sincerely believed that she really had no choice in her eyes when it came to these desires. The Man in the Suit was best left as a fantasy whenever loneliness got too great, too much for her to bear.

 

Jacob's pleasant voice was now lulling off to muffled notes and groans as her thoughts begin to wander off to dangerous territory. Joss surprised herself that she was able to answer or smile when it was needed. The man seated across from her was blurring in front of her of two eyes and slowly morphing into...

 

“No.” She said low to herself and finished the rest of her wine. She refused to let his invisible reach take over. It was time to say goodnight to her safe date and head home.

 

She gave Jacob a friendly peck on the cheek with some regret. He was a decent guy. Her date really wanted to prolonged it with a nightcap and possible coffee in the morning. She kept it neutral, played it safe. She felt a level of unease the whole night and it was quickly bothering her more and more as the night goes on. Jacob being the gentleman offered to drive her home, but she declined. Her walk wasn't far and the evening air would hopefully help clear her thoughts about _Him_.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***you will be seeing Jacob Prentiss again soon***


End file.
